In the prior art, there is often a case in which multiple persons use same user equipment or use a same registered account to access the Internet, where the user equipment may be a computer, a mobile phone, a tablet computer, or the like. An application server determines, according to an operation habit of a user who has used the user equipment or a user who has logged in to the registered account, a preference of the user, and pushes corresponding information such as video information, picture information, or web page link information to the user equipment or to the registered account according to the preference.
For example, a user 1 and a user 2 are nonregistered users, and use same user equipment to access the Internet, or, a user 1 and a user 2 use a same registered account to access the Internet. After the user 1 and the user 2 use the same user equipment or use the same registered account to access the Internet, the application server determines preferences of the user 1 and the user 2 according to operation habits of the user 1 and the user 2, and then determines, according to the preferences of the user 1 and the user 2, push information in which the user 1 and the user 2 are interested, and pushes the push information to the user equipment or the registered account. Specifically, if the user 1 and the user 2 are nonregistered users, the application server determines the push information by using the user equipment as a unit; or, the application server determines the push information by using the registered account as a unit. It can be known that, the push information determined and pushed by the application server not only includes information in which the user 1 is interested, but also includes push information in which the user 2 is interested.
In a process of implementing the foregoing information processing, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems: after the application server pushes the information in which the user 1 and the user 2 are interested to the user equipment or the registered account, when the user 1 or the user 2 uses the user equipment or the registered account to access the Internet, the user 1 or the user 2 not only receives push information that is suitable for the user 1 or the user 2 and in which the user 1 or the user 2 is interested, but also receives push information of another person. In other words, the user 1 receives push information that is not suitable for the user 1 and in which the user 1 is not interested; therefore, user experience is lowered. For example, when the user 1 is an adult and the user 2 is a minor, if information not suitable for the user 2 to browse, such as information involving violence, exists in information in which the user 1 is interested, negative impact is brought to the user 2.